He Was The New Boy In Town
by AnnaRosenthal
Summary: Kurt Hummel is just trying to survive the stress of high school when a dapper new kid starts going to Mckinley High. Both are in desperate need of a good friend and what the get is possibly even more... k for now.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: Disclaimer: This is a school project but my teacher is not going to see all of what I post here or you message me here. If there are any warnings/triggers I will post them on each chapter]

Chapter 1

He hated walking home from school. He absolutely refused the walking to school because should the lamb really have to walk his fluffy butt two miles to the slaughterhouse? No. His dad gives him rides to his demise. Walking home at least gave the motivation of the thought of hiding in his basement bedroom away from the agony that is high school. But after his forty-five minute break he would have to do the agony that is high school homework. So he sighed and continued his trek home with his clomping Doc Martens in time with the Lady GaGa pounding in his ears through headphones.

It was only his third day back at school from winter break and he was already so done. Done with all the stress and done with all the hooligans. You could say that Kurt Hummel, the boy in question, was at the bottom of the food chain. The only unicorn in a sea of horses and donkeys. Teased because how his clothes were 'too girly for a guy' but then all of sudden they were all too fitting for a 'girl' or 'ladyface' like him. Bigotry is pretty hard, ya know, for kids with GPAs under 1.5.

Kurt finally reached the house where he and his dad lived. He unlocked the door and kicked of his shoes. After grabbing a bottle of lemon sparkling water from the fridge, Kurt went down to his bedroom and flopped as gracefully as you can flop onto his already messy bed. He usually would change out of his painfully tight skinny jeans and into some sweat pants but he was just too tired.

Today was a particularly frustrating Glee Club meeting. They had spent two and a half hours rehearsing the choreography to a mash-up of Singing In the Rain and Umbrella that their teacher and his girlfriend have the solo on. 'Mr. Shue sure is creative' Kurt had been thinking to himself through out the entire time. At least the costumes he and another glee girl have to make are going to be cute.

He'd joined the glee club to try and find people like him. There were a few girls in there that he had befriended but he didn't have any really good friends. He was always the backup friend or the gay shopping buddy. All Kurt really wanted was to be someone's most important person. He wasn't crazy enough to think he could find a boyfriend; this is Lima, Ohio we are talking about. Just maybe someone who got all his random musical references and read books as much as he did. Maybe even similar taste in music and have a basic level of nerdiness?

The worst part was that Kurt knew there were tons of people like him out there. He had a Tumblr, after all. But all those people were nowhere near his little hick town.

He checked his phone for the time. "7 o' clock," Kurt hissed, "Well those rhombuses and kites aren't going to find the area of themselves." He pulled his almond colored leather messenger bag from its uncomfortable position under his denim-clad hip and started pulling out his notebooks and other materials.

Blaine sighed as he put a blank composition notebook into his bag. He checked the clock on his phone, his watch was still in hidden in some box, to see it was already 7 o' clock. He'd been packing and repacking his navy canvas backpack with all his new pristine school supplies for almost an hour. There was no doubt that he was nervous for his first day at school tomorrow. He had his outfit picked out already (new boat shoes, black polo, red skinny jeans and his lucky bowtie) and laid out on the one of the stacks of boxes in his room. He was showered and in his flannel pajamas. So far all he had unpacked were his clothes and extensive collection of books, DVDs, and VHSs (the only good way to watch the classics).

Blaine Anderson had moved to Lima only a few days ago after all. He was born in San Francisco and lived there for a couple years with his mom, dad, and older brother, Cooper. But after that they never stayed anywhere for more than 5 years because Mr. Anderson was a banker. Cooper had left to go pursue a career in acting 4 years ago when Blaine was 12. Blaine was alone often after that. His dad would spend more and more time at the bank and his mom went back to work at her old nursing job. Now his dad was an executive at a bank and his mom continued at the big hospital here in Ohio.

He looked around at the blank white walls of his bedroom. The piles of boxes next to his massive bookcases and his cello in its case leaning in the corner. The pieces to his bed-frame and his sad twin mattress lying on the floor with just a pillow and duvet on top of it. Blaine set down the book bag he was still clutching and kneeled down before flopping down onto the mattress and pulling the cover up to his chin. He was rather small for a high schooler so a few moves ago he had decided that a twin bed was perfectly acceptable for his hobbit like stature.

Blaine thought about all the friends he had made all over the country. He missed them tons, sure, but he wondered if they ever thought about him? Or did their lives carry one as if he had never even existed? Only a handful of the people who were his 'friends' have texted him since his latest relocation. He couldn't even stand going on Facebook anymore. Seeing his old friends taking pictures with their newer and better friends or posting how super fun the sleepover or party they had last night was. But Blaine was hopeful about this school. There was this feeling in his gut. As Tony would say, "Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon."

Blaine fell asleep humming the soundtrack of West Side Story to himself.

[A/N: reviews or just ideas on how the story progresses would be hella rad]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat of his dad's overly swanky car. He had his messenger bag on his lap and was absentmindedly scrolling through his Tumblr dash on his phone. He glanced back at 'Donatello the cello' resting on the leather backseat.

"Okay, Blaine. You have to catch the school bus home today. I can't be missing any more work driving you around." This was the first more-than-one-word sentence his dad had grumbled at him all morning.

"Yeah okay, dad."

The older Anderson grunted in response.

Blaine watched as the unfamiliar suburban scenery blurred together out the window. Countless pastel colored houses whirring past him. Then he saw his new school. He tried to mentally soothe the twist of nerves in his gut from the sight.

His dad pulled into the traffic filled parking lot and Blaine hopped out before opening the side door, grabbing his cello, and thanking his dad for the ride. He turned away and cringing as he heard the familiar sound of his Mr. Anderson's tires screeching as he zoomed out of the parking lot.

Gosh, there were so many kids standing around. Hundreds of teenagers talking loudly in groups ranging from two to twelve. Discussing the recent happenings of Ohio, he supposes. He felt anxiety spread from his chest and to his limbs as he saw many of said teenagers stare at him and the large case containing 'Donnie" he was clutching in his left hand. He notices them sneaking chuckles and whispering under their breath to their friends.

Blaine picks up his pace going in the direction of the Music Department building. He is very thankful for the campus tour he had when all the students were on break.

He sighs when he finally reached his first class. Orchestra 2. He saw other students setting up chairs and tuning their instruments. Blaine plastered on a big grin and stated introducing himself to the other students.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in one of those horrible plastic and metal chairs with a desk built onto it. He was listening to his Math teacher try to re-teach factoring to the less than brilliant students in his class. It was his fourth class of the day and thankfully he had lunch next. He had been sketching Hermione Granger in the margins of his already finished homework assignment for tonight for twenty minutes now.<p>

Kurt sighed gratefully when the bell finally rang and the class was dismissed. He walked briskly, trying to avoid the varsity jackets, heading towards the glee club tables outside the cafeteria.

When he arrived he was greeted with a few, "Hey Kurt's", before the group kept on chattering about Sectionals. He sat down next to Quinn and Santana, two girls from the cheer squad that had become rather close to him seeing as they had both had their fair share of bullying. Santana Lopez has a girlfriend, Brittany who was sitting at the other table, and Quinn Fabray the perfect blonde Barbie girl who was kicked off the cheer team temporarily due to a teen pregnancy.

"Hey Hummel, you see the new boy yet?" Santana said in a hushed tone as Quinn nudged him and grinned at him.

"Uhm no. Why?" Kurt asked looking cautiously

"He is absolutely dreamy." Quinn said putting a hand over her heart.

To which Santana said, "And he is so not on your team, Q."

"Wait, He's _gay_?" Kurt whispered incredulously.

"Yes"

"Maybe"

"He was wearing a bow tie, for Christ's Sake."

"Straight boys can wear bow ties, Santana."

Kurt stopped listening to the girls' bickering as he pulled out his homemade ceasar salad and started poking at it. He thought of how amazing it would be to have a gay friend. Sure he had Santana and Brittany but they had each other and were popular. They got teased way less than him and to be honest, he was kind of jealous of that. But maybe this new kid was his chance.

* * *

><p>Blaine was so happy his first day was over. He didn't remember school being so tedious before. He looked like mess too, frankly. He was required to take P.E. so the gel that held his hair together this morning had evaporated slightly letting some of his unruly curls free and his bow tie was hurriedly and messily tied. And apparently no one actually takes showers after so the teacher only gives students five minutes to change, making Blaine not as cleanly smelling as he would usually like.<p>

He had found out which bus route he had to take home at the office and all he had to do was take it home and then he could take a nice long shower and go to wizarding world of Harry Potter via book in his comfy reading chair.

Blaine found his bus and started to step on when the gruff, male bus driver said aggressively, "No instruments on my bus."

"But it's my first day, sir, and I have no way home" Blaine told him, starting to panic.

"Well, I guess you'll be walking" The driver responded before shutting the bus doors in Blaine's face. Snickering could be heard from the buss as it started to roll away.

"Lovely" Blaine said to himself, walking to sit on the bench outside the small school library pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt was glad he didn't have Glee today. He only had to go on Mondays and Wednesdays. All Kurt had to do was check out this book he needed for English and then he could escape school campus. He handed the text to the librarian along with school ID, waiting patiently for the kind elderly school employee to scan it before he took them back accepting the due date. Kurt stuffed his possessions into his bag before walking out of the minimal library. As he stepped out of the door he heard a boy talking on the phone.<p>

"No, ma, he wouldn't let me on the bus… Because of Donatello… Yes, ma, Donatello the cello… I don't know how to… Fine… Okay, I know… See you at home. Love you."

The boy sitting on the bench outside the library was rather small. At least 3 inches shorter than Kurt. He had frizzy hair that was once smothered in gel, a horribly tied bow tie, and seemed overall disheveled.

"Donatello the cello?" Kurt questioned with a smile, stepping closer to the boy.

The boy looked up at Kurt, gave an eye crinkly grin, and said, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Like the ARTPOP song?"

The tiny boy blushed before saying, "The turtle."

Kurt giggled loudly as the boy blushed deeper and sat down next to him.

"Cute. I love TMNT. My name's Kurt."

The boy held out his hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So the bus driver wouldn't let you on the bus?

"No!" Blaine said exasperated and carding his hand through his now fully released curls.

Kurt looked next to him at the boy next to him. He must be a year or two younger than him. Kurt was a junior and Blaine could easily pass as a freshman. This had to be the new kid the girls had been talking about. His gaydar was a bit rusty but it was definitely not flat lining.

Was it the route 27B driver?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Blaine responded.

"First day freshman year. Back then we needed passes to get on the bus and I didn't know so he didn't let me on. If you ask me, I think he's just a typical Lima homophobe." Kurt said with a dry laugh, trying to test the waters subtly.

"Oh. That'd make sense," Blaine said looking down awkwardly at his boat shoes, "I'm uh…"

"Gay?' Kurt filled in seeing as Blaine had trailed off.

"Yeah" Blaine said.

Kurt sat awkwardly for a few seconds next to him starring off across campus before chuckling at the awkward silence. He looked over at Blaine and caught his eye as he too let out some laughter.

"Where do you live?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"434 Bethel Ave." Blaine replied with an equally dopey smile on his face.

"Come on. I'll walk you home. You live like two blocks past me."

"Really?"

"Really." Kurt said. Maybe just maybe he had met his future bestfriend.

* * *

><p>The two of them had been walking for about 10 minutes. Kurt was walking on the side closer to the road and Blaine was to his right carrying his cello between them. Blaine could not believe there was someone as amazing as Kurt in this conservative hick town. He was smart, funny, not at all bad to look at, and just exuded easy elegance. Pure class. As they were walking Blaine started to actually take time to look at him. A natural slight upturn to his nose. Long and thin rosy lips. Chestnut bushy but not too bushy eyebrows that were the same color of his perfectly coiffed hair. Gosh, he sounds so creepy. He had zoned out and had lost track of their conversation. Wait. Right. Kurt had been talking passionately about how badly he hates the Axe and like products.<p>

"…And it exploded everywhere so for a month my U.S. History class room smelt like 'Playboy New York'." Kurt said with a grimace.

"Well, not all of us can wear Marc Jacobs cologne." Blaine said before realizing that was 'totally stalkerish' and blushing. _Pull it together, Blaine._

"The nose of a high fashion bloodhound, you've got there." Kurt said with a tiny smirk that did not get unnoticed by Blaine.

"Gee thanks. It's a gift and a curse."

"Oh really? How so?"

"It's required for sophomores to take P.E." Blaine said with a sigh and Kurt groaned understandingly"

"So true. Teenage boys are disgusting." Kurt joked.

Blaine pretended to look aghast and put the hand he was not pulling his cello with to his chest.

Kurt only raised a styled eyebrow in response.

* * *

><p>"This is were we part ways, Anderson. You know how to get home from here, yeah?" Kurt asked smiling slightly down at the other boy whose last name he had just learned as they had exchanged numbers at the corner of Kurt's street.<p>

"Sure do, Hummel," Blaine adjusted the strap on his bag slightly as continued sheepishly, "See you tomorrow?"

Kurt felt the corners of his lift up for what had to be the thousandth time in the past hour as he said, "Yup. Bye Blaine."

Kurt waved before turning and walking down his street with an added happiness-induced sway to his hips that is very unusual for him to have.

As cliché as it is, Kurt felt weightless. If not for the heavy textbooks in his backpack, he would be high up in the troposphere by now. Kurt's prospects were looking up too now. He skipped up to his front door unlocking it with ease and toeing off his shoes while humming 'Donatello' from ARTPOP. He giddily walked down the steps to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. Not out of exhaustion, like yesterday, but from the positive energy he just felt bubbling out of his metaphorical seams. He had a friend. A cute as a button, gay, and possibly single friend. But that was getting ahead of himself. Just a friend, which is all he really needed.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt walk away. Maybe his first day all too bad he thought to himself, knowing he was grinning like an idiot. He had to turn and go forward before his staring after Kurt became too creepy. He dragged himself and Donnie onward.<p>

He had gained hope for this school. He had meet someone that wasn't a total Neanderthal on his first day which is an achievement considering the less than liberal town that's main attraction was the Lima 14 movie theater. Kurt said people had lost their minds when it was built a few years back.

Uhg, Kurt. The cool, older guy who asked for his phone number. All with his own will. He actually wanted to stay in contact with a non-well-groomed dorky hobbit like himself. A boy who can fit inside the case of the instrument he plays. Blaine learned that the hard way. He cringes just at the thought of that horrid experience.

Blaine walks up the stairs to his, larger than average for Lima, house awkwardly because of said cello case and one-handedly opens the front door. He steps out of his boat shoes setting them delicately on the shoe rack near the door. Blaine carries his cello down the long hallway of to the left of the living room into his unfurnished bedroom and can't help but grin at the thought of seeing his super stylish new friend tomorrow at school tomorrow.


End file.
